


Drops of Truth

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime post-TYL!arc.</p><p>If there was one thing that Reborn, the strongest Hitman in the world, would never do-was to lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Truth

The hitman could be the most arrogant, the meanest, but one thing he never did-and never would do-is lie.

He had been honest from the very beginning and Lambo had to respect that. As much as Reborn could hurt his feelings, he also loved him.

And Reborn, well...he expressed his own truths in their kissing, their lovemaking, their fucking. He spoke words of love down the stomach of the Thunder Guardian, showered him with it as they finished coming together.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: Just a short piece I did awhile ago. I forgot about it, as I put it in a place on my computer I didn't look at for awhile. (Whoops lol.)

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
